Metting The Blue Eyed Girl
by eligolds445
Summary: i was in the parking lot of my new school still thinking about julia with my hands shaking like heck when i thought i heard a *crack*  my first story so please please give me a chance! in this story there in the same grade 11th no h8ing on me or thisstory
1. the begging

metting blue eyes Elis pov

"ELI HONEY TIME 4 YOUR FIRST DAY AT A NEW SCHOOL" I heard my mom yelling from downstairs. i didnt want to go to a new school without my old friends but i thought some good might come out of it! so i got up without yelling my usall shut up act to my mom 4 once i know im not nice to my mom well thats because she dosent get me!

i know thats what all the usall goth kids say these days but its true! well anyways i got into my car/hurse morty and started to blast me and my now dead girlfriend Julia now my hands are shaking just like they always do when i think about her the song that was playing was fall for you

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<p>

Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start<p>

Oh, but hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>( From: . )

Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<p>

So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep<br>And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight when you're asleep<p>

Because tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find <p>

i miss her so much but you never know maybe JUST MAYBE things happen for a reason

A/N

HEY guys its me sierra this is my first story so please just give it a chance im begging you also DISCLAIMER: idont own anything of degrassis or the song p.s do we have to do that cuz idk


	2. the day we meet

the day we meet eli pov

I was pulling into the parking lot of the school thinking to myself and almost saying outloud "wow that girl with the auburn curly hair is really hot!" Man do i want her but then i thought how disapointed Juila would be if only i never meet her!. while i was in my deep thought i manged to hear a crack i got out of my car in time to find myself hearing the auburned haired girl i was talking about earlier say "NO MY GLASSES!" i looked at my tire and sure enough there they were. In my sarcastic voice trying to get our maybe blossiming friendship to start on the right foot "I think there dead." Soon enough i heard her stuttering "u-uh i-its okay i-i-i dont need them anymore i-i got laser surgery..." out of incstent from jewls i looked into her eyes then out of the blue i tried not to say it but it came out! "you have pretty eyes!" She looked down as if that was her way of saying thank you then she said "i-i see you around." i was about to say nah but i said "guess you will" i got into my car but befor i did i heard her friend that i just noticed was standing there the whole time say "OMG YOU LIKE HIM" i got a little smirk on my face and thought this is going to be a good year! when i got to the parking lot to park my car i said out loud "AWW SHIT I DIDNT GET HER NAME" so i turned around to find her i did and "hey you!"

A/N

Disclaimer i dont own degrassi although i wish i do p.s if munro chambers and i mean the real one i love you munro! and to all the viewers haha i gave you a clife hanger


	3. is it love or just a game

Elis POV

I saw her the cute aburn haired girl then I said to her "hey you " I don't think she knew I was talking to her ill just go up to her. "hey I never got your name and Im pretty sure you didn't get mine either!"** "**o hey sorry I was thinking of something else. My name is Clare, Clare Edwards!" Clare said "hmmmm that's a pretty name but… I think ill call you blue eyes!" "O and het my name is Elijah, Elijah Goldsworthy" ugh I hate my name her name is so much more pretty and cooler than mine what am I talking about errrm I sound like a little kid I was so deep in thought that I barely heard her say "I think ill call you…. Eli" "hmmmm I like that nick name ya sure o hey whats your first class blue eyes" oh I like my nick name for her it suits her personality just cuz she is so innocent and loving and her blue eyes. "it is…. Advanced 12th grade English what do you have Eli." I was getting to caught up in her eyes but I already knew what I had "Advanced 12th grade English hey can I walk you to class I like you I know we just meet and all but we could just be friends then go from there unless you don't.. want to wa." I got cut off by some ones lips on mine and sparks were flying more than me and juila in fact me and Julia never even had sparks I was about to slip the toung when she stoped the kiss and I whined she put her head on my shoulder and we walked to class.

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN ANY THING TO DEGRASSI


	4. move in?

ELIS POV

_2months later_

"I love you so much Eli." she moaned after the make out session was over. "WELL I LOVE YOU MORE!" I yelled as if to act mad that she would protest that i love her more. By this time she already knew that i had a hoarding problem and she had no problem with it i told her about Julia and how me and her had so much in common and how we used to go hunting together in the spring but now i dont care about if i let Julia down because i got more friends, And a BEAUTIFUL actually more than beautiful girlfriend. Ya some times we get in fights but there over the phone once were done i come over and we have a makeout session! but know things have changed. ever scince her parents got a divorce shes practically been living at my house. dont get me wrong i love it but... we almost went all the way but my parents came in and stoped us. [stupid parents]. And i dont want to be the one that mess up her life! And yes if your wondering it dose bother me that we have to wait till marriage but if thats what it has to be for me to keep her ill do it ill wait it out for her. "hey im here babe" blue eyes said "hmmm if only i could idont know do thi..." we started kissing then kissing went to something else but we stoped there because we almost forgot we're in the park on our bench were any one could see us. it was sorta embarissing but i dont care what pepole think of me."hey you know next year were both gonna be in 12th grade so... i was wondering could i move in with you! I could make the guest room my bed room! and i already asked my mom and she said fine if you want to. Soooooo what say!"

A/N

haha another cliff hanger hey sorry my chapters have been so short just with high school my bf and the high school drama life comes with i havent had time to update long chapters but im on break now so im hopeing to get a few long chapters in and wait for it... DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF DEGRASSIS


	5. Yes or no?

Clare's pov

For a second I knew what he was thinking, oh god things are going way too fast! I barely know anything about boys let alone living with one! The only boyfriend I had before Eli was K.C and he didn't even like me he left me for preppy cheerleader Jenna, K.C left her because well now he is supposed to be a baby daddy. "Umm Eli are you ok you've been staring off in space for like 3 minutes now." The only reason I said that was because I was worried about him he didn't even say a word.

"Oh ya just thinking even if my parents did say yes who would that work I mean were not even married living together! I mean don't get me wrong I would love to but… you know what it doesn't matter but you do know that my parents are going to give you the master bedroom."Eli said as if he was wondering if I really wanted this I could hint that in his voice. "Don't worry Eli I want this" I said to answer the question he had in his mind. I song I loved and used to blast in my room started playing in the car I yelled over to Eli that I used to blast this in my room when my parents got divorced. "Oh sorry you want to turn it off." He said worried that I was going to break down in tears. "No!"

I started to sing along with it. And Eli joined in.

Well, I couldn't tell you  
>Why she felt that way<br>She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her  
>I just watched her make<br>The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>Where she belongs<p>

She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<p>

With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<p>

Open your eyes  
>And look outside<br>Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
>And now you can't find<br>What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>Where she belongs<p>

She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<p>

With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<p>

Her feelings she hides  
>Her dreams she can't find<br>She's losing her mind  
>She's falling behind<br>She can't find her place  
>She's losing her faith<br>She's falling from grace

She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<p>

With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<p>

She's lost inside, lost inside  
>Oh<br>She's lost inside, lost inside  
>Oh, oh.<p>

At the end of the song I felt great even though that song brought back a lot of unwanted memories.

We walked into his house "CeCe, Bull frog you here!" they walked in the room then out of the blue they saw clares nervous face and they yelled "holly shit Elijah Goldsworthy you knocked her up at the age of 16." We were wide eyed we yelled in unison "No way we were waiting till we get married!" Next thing I knew I was asking in a hopeful voice "I was wondering um if I could move In, I'm having problems with my mom and she said I could move in here if I wanted…" "YES YES YES you can! Finally another girl in the house woohoo" CeCe yelled with excitement "Wait you guys aren't going to be sleeping in the same room are you?" Eli looked at me and did the eyebrows up and down thing that boys do. "Well… no but maybe only tonight."

A/N

Well there you go cliff hanger what do you think they're going to do what do you think r&r PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS


	6. the first night

clares POV

"Wow never in my entire life did i ever expect them to yell that at me!" Eli said with a hint of laughter, I just had to laugh with him we sat there just laughing for what seemed like forever. After we were done laughing so hard i found my self in his lap stareing into his eyes. I never wanted to look away then we kissed and kissing led to making out and that led to you know what. I never thought i would be doing this untill i was atleast like 25 or maybe even a little bit younger but i thought if you really love him you wont keep him waiting. I knew there was a big chance that i was probabley gonna get pregnant but at that moment i didnt care! All i cared about at that moment was this him and us. Then i knew he was just about done when i heard him say "im so tired i got to go get a shower before bed." with that being said he kissed my neck and got off of me he put on some shorts got his boxsers and went into the shower. While he was in the shower i took this as a opertunity to put some clothes on but then i remebered that i forgot to pack so i just decided to go under the covers. Eli came in and got under the covers when he tried to put his arm around me i said "ummm do you have any pj's i could borrow i forgot to pack, but we could go get my stuff tommorow." with that being said he got me shorts and hes dead hand shirt he wore the first day we meet. Its crazy i still rember what he wore that first day we meet. He wore he's dead hand T-shirt that spike belt with those cute little blake skinny jeans that i love when he wears. In all this thinking i couldnt bother to get up and look around his room i totally forgot that i was but naked! I heard him say "hey you wanna change before my mom comes in to see what all the racket is about!" I changed and quickly texted my mom

_Hey mom sorry but im moving in with Eli ill get my stuff 2morrow slepping over with Eli ~love clare_

"Hey who you texting ." Eli said as if he didnt know that we forgot to tell my mom about this living situition so i told him. "I was telling my mom that we would get my stuff tommorow and that im slepping over your house." _Bing bing bing_ ugh i hate my message tone its so annoying

_ok clare goodnight tell Eli i said to keep his hands off of you for as long as you live there i know we've had our problems but im looking forward to you coming over tommorow love you goodnight got to go to bed got work tommorow then i have to see you and Eli night clare-bare _

_~love your mom helen_

"well Eli im tired and we got school tommorw love you good night" i said while yawning at the same time i heard him say "UGH dont remind me about that horrable place they call school!" Eli said with so much hatred towards school. "Well love you goodnight Eli i love you goodnight!" "I love you more!"


	7. AM I

I woke up with that felling in my throat that I get right before i throw up i looked over at the clock it was only 2 in the morning its too early to wake up! I looked over at Eli oh god he looks so cute well he's sleeping. OH GOD ITS COMIING UP! i yelled in my mind with panick i jumped over Eli and ran to the bathroom. No luck with not waking up Eli he ran too the bathroom. "Are you okay? you've never puked this much let alone this early in the morning!" he said with worry in his voice while holding back my hair. "yay im fine *gag* not going too school today im not felling good." i said while almost puking while saying it. "oh god you dont think your... you know pregnant? not that its a problem if you are i will stand by your side and we will raise OUR baby!" he said with lots of passion in his voice. I could tell that he meant it i huged him because its nice to know that theres a person there for me no matter what even if he did knock me up wich im pretty sure he did. Eli can you make me a doctors appointment ask them for the earliest time possiable im really scared!" I said on the break of crying he could tell he scotted over to me gave me a hug and said "Blue eyes we'll make it through this i know we will if we got through that Fitz stuff i know we can make it through this!" Eli is so cute and loving its like he has a side of him thats like the girly part but then he has that part of him that you never want to meet that rebel side that just takes over him sometines. Next thing i saw was me and Eli creeping down the staris to get the phone but then i said "Eli you have a cell why didnt we just use that!" I said trying not to laugh so i didnt wake his parents up. So we turned around went up the stairs and got his cell.

_RING,RING,RING _

_"Hi yes we need the earliest time for a doctors appointment for Clare diane Edwards"_

_*landy on phone* "um yes may i ask what you need as a appointment"_

_"yes we need a pregnancy test"_

_"ok you may comein at ... lets see 9:30AM if thats a good time for you guys" _

_"Yes perfect thank you"_

"OK we have an appointment at 9:30 AM so we need to get our beauty sleep so we can wake up!"

A/N

WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS I WOULD LIKE TOO THANK FLUBBER BUTT BUDDIES FOREVA FOR HELPING ME SHE TOLD ME NOT TO QUIT WHEN I KEPT GETTING NEGATIVE COMMENTS BY ANNOYMUS PEOPLE THANK YOU AND...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING


	8. I AM

The next day

Elis POV

_9:25 am_

"Mom, Clare has a doctors appointment im gonna take her bye." i wrote on the note i left for my mom i didnt want to wake her up because then i knew she would say no. The way to the doctors is about 5minutes away from my i mean our house so we would be there right on tine. I love clare thats the reason im willing to stay with her through everything but what would our parents say. 5minutes later

We got there i could see that Clare was so neverous she didnt want to get out of the car. i turned her head towards me. " look at me I. LOVE. YOU. i will never leave you not for the world not even for the universe. if your pregnant i will stand by your side and protect and love you and little me or you i wont leave you at all!" I said in a loving way that i knew she would understand then i heard her say "Eli i know that but what would my mom say or even think im scaredd she will not want to have anything to do with me after this.  
>I knew how she felt I have gone through what i imgain she is going through. "Clare i know what your going through i mean not the whole prgnant thing but after Julia died i thought my mom and her mom wouldnt want to see my face again but they were really understanding they knew it waasnt my fault." "You know what your right i dont care what my mom will say lets go get that test!" we went in and i was stucjk in the waiting room i saw her come out with a happy face i thought i knew what she was gonna i thought she was gonna say no im not prego but she ran up to me i stood up she jumped in my arms and i said "Wow someones happy." I said "OF COURSE I AM IM PREGNANT AND HAPPY!" I picked her back up and huged her and spun her around. "LETS GO BABY SHOPING!" i heard clare yell in my ears "WOW there clare we dont even know if its a girl or a boy!"<p> 


	9. Julia Ann Goldsworthy

Clares POV

"Oh please please please Eli!" I begged and when he finally tosed me the keys i was like "Really you want me to drive im not very good!" I said not very sure. He ended up agreeing and saying "Ya I almost forgot the drving lessons last year not your best work Edwards!" he said and kissed me but while he was kissing me he snitched the keys away from my hand. i heard him whisper something after he said Edwards but he cut me off before I could ask what he said so i decided to ask him on the way there. Normaly he would be blasting his music the whole way there but he said he has been reading this book about what can damage a baby and i gusse loud music can damage the babys hearing. "Hey Eli what did you whisper to yourself before you kissed me." i asked at first he didnt want to tell me but then... " Ok ill tell you, i think were close enough for me to tell you that i want to be with you forever i will never let you slip away like i almost did and i will do whatever it takes to protect you and OUR litle boy." he pulled over for a second got out of the car and opened my door for me. before he said anything else i said "Its a girl and im gonna name it Julia if you dont mind." I said and you smirked at me and said "Of course i dont mind why would I, but to the point i want to be with you forever were 17 and we're having a baby together, i fell like we're going to be together forever and i know we're young but." You got down on one knee took my hand and said " Clare Diane Edward I love you and our little Julia i want to be there for you guys forever, will you Clare Diane Edwards marry me Eli Goldsworthy." He said hopefully he put a hand on my stomache as if to see if the baby would kick and it did very hard. but i just let him go on with what he was saying but when i figured out where this was going i started crying tears of joy. " YES YES YES!" He stood up huged me and twirled me around and then "OW" i said Eli then put me down and said "Are you ok did i do something is the baby ok-" i cut him off and said "Yes im ok no you didnt do anything it was just the baby kicking I think she is happy!" I said the last part with Elis smirk on my face Damn he is rubbing off on me "AWWWWWWW thats so cute our little Jules is happy i had the courge to ask you to marry me i bet she knew that i wanted to ask you that the night we found out about her!" He said the last part about Jules in a baby voice. i laughed and then said "Well we better get to the mall and get ssome baby girl clothes oh and Eli you pick out the middel name. i said while gigiling and blushing. "Ok well um i really like Julia Ann Goldsworthy." He said in a hopeful voice. I liked it and it was catchey. " I LOVE IT ya Julia Ann Goldsworthy!" and as soon as i said her name she started kicking and i put Elis hand on my tummy he laughed and said "She heard her name." He kissed my stomache then kissed my lips I laughed and said "Together forever." and i put his arm around my waist.

A/N DISCLAIMER DONT OWN NOTHIN! ohhhhhhh i hope that new degrassi with Eli asking clare if they will ever pick up were they left off come on soon!


	10. Early Labor

Clares POV

2 months Pregnant

i was starting to get a baby bump and i wasnt going to school everyone wanted to know why but the only person i told about being pregnant was Alli. Surprisingly she didnt go "OMG" she said "I knew this was going to happen soon." i didnt care what she said as long as she was supportive. Julia wouldnt stop kicking and when i told Eli he said "Are you ok cuz we can go to the doctors and get you checked out-" "No Eli im ok she just keeps kicking and wont stop" before i could say anything else he picked me up and carried me to the car as soon as Eli got in the car she started kicking like crazy "OW" "Eli it hurts" i started to cry. "Its ok,Its ok im gonna take you to my mom see what she says it is." He said in a protective voice like if anyone else hurt me while the baby was acting like this he would go on a 'lets fight like i did with Fitzy boy' spree. "OK but HURRY it really hurts!" he started to back out the drive way and we only lived a few blocks away from his parents. "CECE YOU HERE" Eli yelled at the top of his lungs. "Cece came running cuz its not everyday that we come over screaming. "Are you ok is clare ok, is Julia ok." she sounded ok. "Well Cece thats why were hear Clare said that Julia wouldnt stop kicking and that it really hurts do you have any idea what it could be?" Eli asked in a concerened voice then all of a sudden "OW!" I screamend and i started crying Eli came running and started to cuddle me whispering "it all be ok we'll figure out what it is!" Cece came in saying "i know what it is she is having just regular pre labor baby kicks," Cece said in a calm voice. "then why dose it hurt so much!" I said in a hurt voice while loving the way Eli was cuddling me. "Because either the baby is kicking harder then it has before or the baby is growing inside of you." Cece said in such a calm voice it scared me how much she knew about this stuff. "Oh that would explain it, it just hurt so much i thought maybe i would be going into labor why too early!" I said in a relived voice.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING & I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS PREGNANCY STUFF IN THE STORY!


	11. The Check up

3 months pregnant Clares POV

now im finally 3months pregnant and its time for the check up "Hey Eli can you make the appointment for Jules check up." I said from the bathroom after i was done throwing up alot. "Sure honey you ok I heard you in here you threw up alot are you dizzy or anything because I can go get you water or anything." Eli my Fiance said with alot of concern and worry in his voice. "Well im a little dizzy." I tried to stand up but the next thing you know im falling and Eli catches me. "Well i gusse i gotta carry you down the staris." Eli said with a little playful ness in his voice. "AHH Eli PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Clare screamed while Eli carefully ran down the stairs with Clare in his arms. when he put her down on the counter he kissed her really hard but he knew they couldnt because of the one they already had in the stomache. "Eli i really need water right now i fell like im gonna faint." Clare was worried she wasnt sure why this was happening she thought maybe it was a reaction from the baby or maybe she threw up too much but she really didnt know. Eli got the water for Clare by then she knew that it was because of the baby because now the Julia was kicking as if to signalize something but Clare didnt know what. "Thanks Hon, Hey can you make that appointment for today at say... 3 o'clock?" Clare said because she had to go throw the wedding deatils today and she really wanted to wait till tomorrow but Clares mom said thats just the fear talking and too be honest Clare did have cold feet about getting married but she knew she wanted to. "Ya um the girl said they cant fit you in then but she can fit you in about 15 mins." Eli said no knowing what to think cuz he stil had to get ready. "Well i gusse that will work."

15 mins later

we were in the waiting room when out of nowhere Fitz comes in the door looking at Eli with that Mad face he would give Eli when they were fighting back in school. Lucky enough the doctor called us in before Fitz could get close enough. "Well Miss Edwards and judging by the ring on your finger soon to be Goldsworthy, well if you would just lay down on the chair." Clare did what he said while Eli was being paraniod. The doctor pulled up her shirt to see her belly but he pulled it up so far you could see the edge of her bra. So Eli decided to pull down her shirt down a little " I think that is far enough." Eli said in a protective way. "yes i understand a little protective there im sorry, well i havve to put this jelly stuff on your belly and we will be able to see your baby on this moniter." The doctor put the jelly on her stomache and she got these shivers the jelly was cold like really cold! "Well you got a beautiful baby girl! and you should be due on August 2nd." Eli was happy really happy he knew it would be a girl just the picture he had of her in his mind. In his mind she had Clares eyes, His hair and sarcasm, but Clares love for books, and Elis clothing style. she was PERFECT.

A/N WHAT WILL HAPPEN! DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING i wish that Eclare would come back on t.v and then i hope that Imogen and Fiona became gf and gf!


	12. Happy Sad or Mad

5 months pregnant

Clares pov

At this point there was a big baby bump and her mom and dad wanted nothing to do with the baby when it was born. She was kinda happy her parents didnt want anything to do with Julia she didnt want her baby to know what she went threw as a teen, but at the same time Julia had a right to know her grandparents from both sides. Eli was at work trying to support his soon to be daughter and already wife, they had gotten married on September 3rd 2012 the day they had first met and unfortunatly the day they had both met fitz. Clare was so deep in thought that she started to cry tears of joy and stare at her ring at that same time Eli walked in and wanted to know what she was thinking. "Clare honey whats wrong are you sad happy mad i get so confused with the mood swings." He laughed trying to lighten the mood like it always worked. "Ya im okay and im happy, happy that we got married and are having a kid and happy that we made it through all this drama and are here together and not with some else!" She said trying to choke back all the tears that she didnt want Eli to see. She huged him and kissed him pationatly that it kinda caught Eli off gaurd a little and he loved it so much that he pinned her against the wall and surprisingly Clare let him and didnt care at all

Disclaimer: I know that most of all the chapters that i do are short but the only time i can find to write is when im getting ready to go to softball so please dont say that the chapters i do are to short!


	13. Happy sad or mad ELI POV

Eli POV

I walked through the door of mine and clares house and i see her crying and stareing at her wedding ring. Automaticlly I thought she's hurt what do i do is the baby okay, but i noticed it wasnt that it was that she was thinking something that either made her happy sad or mad god theses stupid mood swings get me so damn confused "Clare honey whats wrong are you sad happy mad i get so confused with the mood swings" I laughed and smirked i always lighten the mood with her im the light to her dark even though im goth dosent mean i have no light or emotion. I was so caught up with this thinking i almost didnt hear what she was saying but I focused on her and started to listene to her "Ya im okay and im happy, happy that we got married and are having a kid and happy that we made it through all this drama and are here together and not with some else!" I could tell she was choking back all the tears she didnt want me to see but before i could ask any thing she kissed me very passtionately and deep. It caught me off guard for a second but i regained my streangth I loved this kiss it was the kiss she gave me the night she told me she was ready. without even realizing it i pinned her to the wall she didnt even care at the moment she was to caught into the kiss but before I could go to far and hurt the baby i stoped and said "Clare we shouldnt do IT again untill Julia is outside of your tummy ok Clare I mean belive me I want to i just dont want to hurt Julia." I said looking down smirking at Clares stomache. "Yeah i know i just really... love you and I want you to know that." Clare said she thought that she didnt show that she loved me when she is going to give me the daughter i always wanted and the wife i always wanted along with it. "Clare you show me that you love me every time you smile or say my name or wake up next to me you showed me you love me when you did it with me that night and i will never forget that night for as long and I live I promise you that!"

DISCLAIMER: okay so i realized that "Metting the blue eyed girl" isnt really popular and that i dont know if that many ppl like it so tell me in the reviews and wait for it... I DONT OWN ANY THING IN DEGRASSI although i wished i did I DONT


	14. OUR SONG  CLARES POV

CLARES POV THE NEXT DAY

Last night was a blur i could barley remember falling asleep next to Eli. But i do remember Eli's sweet voice saying good night I love you. When I woke up i could smell Eli's specailty eggs, backon, and pancakes. I could also hear a song playing it was our song i still remeber picking that song as our song like yesterday

_Flashback_

_I was laying on Eli's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. I came here because my parents were fighting again and Eli is the only one that can cheer me up and understand me. "Finally your out of the shower i thought you were going to be in there the whole night!" I said with a sigh that he could tell was a 'I need comfort' sigh_. So he came and layed next to me and put his arm around my waist and said "You know were getting serious with our realtionship and i think we need a song." _The way he said it was so in a serious way so i could tell he wasnt kidding. "Ok get your Ipod i got an idea" I said with a questioning tone of voice more than a statement. Eli raised his eyebrows went to go get his Ipod and when he came back he gave me on earphone and he had the other. "Ok so this is my idea I press shuffle and whatever song it lands on is our song ok?" I said asking him because afterall it was his Ipod not mine. He nodded his head and I pressed shuffle made him close his eyes and the song that came on was the one I had been hopeing for_

**A/N THIS SONG IS CALLED JUST THE GIRL BY THE CLICK FIVE:**

_She's cold and she's cruelBRBut she knows what she's doin'She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunio She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I _

_can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too _

_much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm _

_lookin' for She can't keep a secret For more than an hour She runs _

_on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me The more I adore _

_her What can I do? I'd do anything for her Cause she's _

_bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I _

_don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep _

_comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for The way she _

_sees it's me. From: _

_._

_.On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be _

_alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is _

_still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head She's cold and she's _

_cruel But she knows what she's doin'Knows just what to say So my _

_whole day is ruined Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my _

_feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a _

_mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more Cause _

_she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help _

_myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for _

_me But I keep comin' back for more Oh, I keep comin' back for _

_more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' _

_for I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for Just the _

_girl I'm lookin' for_

I heard Eli comin up the stairs to wake me up and when he was in the room i stared at him it was the 'YOUR THE FRICKIN BEST' stare he returned the same stare back. Eli then asked me a question wich im pretty sure he already knew the anserw to. "You havin a flashback moment there" he asked me with his signature smirk on it can sometimes get anoying but i still find it super cute "No Eli im just stareing off in space for no apperant reason!" I said in a sarcastic tone and he returned the favor with his signature hand over his heart, smug face and the "OUCH" I still laugh at that. "well lets go eat and ill try to go to school today but i got no promises that ill make it through the whole day.

A/N I DONT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS THE SONG IS JUST THE GIRLD BY THE CLICK FIVE ALL RIGHTS TO THEM WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT SCHOOL WELL YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO READ NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!


End file.
